


Next Time

by abomination



Series: Ameripan Week 2016 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Ameripan Week 2016, Fluff, Human Names Used, M/M, but what if i was like not actually trash @ titles or summaries, madoka magica is mentioned, they both really like it, they're nerds oK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6047056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abomination/pseuds/abomination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is a foreign exchange student staying with a host family in Japan. Kiku has a <i>huge</i> crush on him. They go to the movies together. Cuteness ensues.</p><p>A.k.a I'm too tired for a real summary</p><p>[Day 3 of Ameripan Week]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's my day three fic loosely based on Travel. I learned a lot about movie theaters in Japan. Did you know they have assigned seating? And another thing I thought was really cool was that they have stalls to buy merch for the movie you just watched. Thanks to miss_lestrudel for looking it over ;)

Kiku was in trouble.

As he watched the blond help his younger brother, Yong Soo, with what seemed to be his math homework, he couldn’t help but admire the American. His typical sunny expression was replaced by determination and focus. His blue eyes were narrowed as he tapped the pencil against his teeth.

It had been a few weeks since Alfred had moved into their house for the next three months. They were to be his host family while he studied at their school. He was popular and smart—though his language skills could use a little bit of work—but still, he could hold an enjoyable amount of conversation, especially when it came to anime and manga.

“Got it!” He said in his native language.

Kiku knew that he had just figured something out by the way his eyes lit up and how he scribbled on the page. He explained what he had just did as best as he could for his younger brother to understand.

Yong Soo looked up at him with gratitude shining in his eyes. “Thanks so much, Alfred!” His younger sibling cheered.

Alfred had walked away from Yong Soo and when his eyes found Kiku, he visibly brightened. Kiku quickly averted his eyes, not wanting his face to heat up like it did. Every. Single. Time.

He liked the foreign exchange student. A lot.

“Hey, Kiku!” Alfred waved as he walked over. “I missed you at school.”

“H-hey, Alfred. Yeah, I wasn’t feeling well this morning. I wanted to go, but father wouldn’t let me.” Kiku shifted nervously under Alfred’s gaze.

“Lucky, you get a long weekend now.”

Kiku hadn’t thought about it that way. “I guess I do now.”

“Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to see the new Madoka Magica movie with me? I already bought tickets—not that that means you have to go with me.”

Kiku’s stomach dropped. His mind desperately wanted to see it as a date, but he told himself there was no way it was like that—no way Alfred could like him of all people. He was _never_ that lucky.

“S-sure,” he answered as if to spite himself.

“Great! Our movie is at noon tomorrow, be there or be square!” He said the last part in English. Alfred then went into the kitchen to grab a drink, then disappeared into his room for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

 

“Alfred, if we don’t leave to the train station now, we’re going to be late,” Kiku stated as he knocked on Alfred’s bedroom door.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m coming!” Alfred had probably overslept from the looks of it.

Kiku had dressed in what he thought Alfred would like: a pair of jeans and an oversized patterned sweater paired with a knitted beanie and high tops. Kiku was never one for style—he preferred to be plain and not draw too much attention to himself, but embarrassingly enough he wanted to look good for the occasion.

Alfred had stepped outside his bedroom, dressed and ready to head out. He was wearing what he normally wore—some graphic tee and jeans. Kiku felt extremely overdressed and he suddenly wished he could get changed and possibly hide for…well, _all of eternity_.

“Wow, Kiku, you look really nice.”

“T-Thanks, Alfred.” Kiku replied. He tried to ignore the blond who was smiling at him.

The two of them left the house, conversing about how excited they were to see the movie together. Alfred had never seen an anime movie in a theater, so he was just overflowing with joy at the prospect. Kiku was also a huge fan of the series, so he entertained him and they made the promise to go pick up this week’s issue of Jump when they movie was over.

 

Alfred had gotten them seats right next to each other and Kiku was slightly disappointed they didn’t get put in the double seats on the side of the theater, but instead in one of the long rows. They were somewhat in the middle of the sea of seats. Kiku held the popcorn both he and Alfred would be sharing on his lap and Alfred had the candy.

They exchanged small talk before the movie started and when it did, they quickly switched to intensely watching the screen. Kiku would always get momentarily distracted when Alfred’s hand would brush up against his and he was even more distracted when Alfred had accidently drunk from his drink.

He gave Kiku an apologetic look and whispered an offer to buy him another one, but Kiku politely refused. He mulled over whether it could be considered a kiss or not if he drank from the soda as well, but ultimately decided to in order to not offend his friend.

When the movie was over Alfred was as silent as one could be, until they reached the concessions stands that sold all the merchandise for the movie.

“Hey, Kiku?”

“Yes, Alfred?”

“Pick out something—anything you want.” Alfred said as they browsed the stall together. Alfred was eyeing a Homura keychain when he saw Kiku gawking at a Madoka towel.

“Oh, no, Alfred. It’s way too expensive—“

Alfred cut him off. “Consider it my treat.”

Kiku sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to win this battle. “Thank you, Alfred.”

He tried to give him something small and insignificant, but Alfred had ended up buying everything he ever glanced at. When he saw Alfred get him a phone strap as well, he gave him a questioning look. “It’s so you can put it on your phone.” Alfred said, noticing the way Kiku was looking at him.

“I-I know, but w-why?”

Alfred chuckled, as if it were obvious. “So you can remember our date, of course.”

Kiku watched Alfred pay in a stunned silence. His face had surely turned a bright pink as the blonde’s words settled in his mind. When they were walking away Alfred asked for Kiku’s phone and he stumbled for it, but found it and handed it over shakily to Alfred.

“Are you okay, Kiku? You seem a little out of it.” Alfred looked concerned, but quickly went to putting the phone strap on Kiku’s cellphone. He handed it back to Kiku when he was done and he looked at him for an answer.

“Um…” Kiku didn’t know what to say. Alfred stopped in his tracks and so did Kiku. They stood there, Kiku staring at the pavement and Alfred at Kiku. “I-I didn’t know this was a date.”

“Oh, shit.” Alfred said in his native language. “Sorry, sorry. Did I forget to mention that? God, I’m an idiot.” He ran a hand through his hair. His cheeks were flushed and Kiku could tell he felt almost as awkward as Kiku himself.

“I-It’s fine, Alfred.” Kiku’s voice was smaller than he wanted it to be, but Alfred heard him regardless. His face had risen in temperature and it took everything in him to say what he wanted to say.

_Now, it was his turn to be stunned into silence._

“I-I like you, Alfred.” Kiku confessed with his eyes still on the ground. His face was red from embarrassment and it felt like his world was spinning.

Suddenly, he felt Alfred’s arms around him. “I like you too, Kiku. _A lot._ ” He didn’t hug back, but leaned into the comfort of the other’s chest. This was all so strange, like a dream he kind of never wanted to wake up from.

“Next time, please tell me it’s a date though.” Kiku complained into Alfred’s shoulder.

“So, there is a next time?” Alfred chuckled as Kiku buried his face further. He groaned, causing Alfred to laugh harder.

_There was a next time._

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes, please point 'em out. Also leave comments and kudos and all that jazz if you enjoyed!


End file.
